lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Baboons (animal)
Baboons also called dog monkeys are monkeys that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Pride Lands. Appearance In the Real World Baboons are large primates with small eyes, long muzzles, and rather long tails. In The Lion Guard Baboons are relatively small animals, with thick brown fur and a pale brown underbelly. They have a bald face and a long, dog-like muzzle. Their infants have large tufts of hair on their heads. Information In the Real World Baboons are omnivorous primates that live primarily in East Africa. They use over 30 vocalizations to communicate with their troops, as well as multiple nonvocal gestures. In The Lion Guard Baboons are Pride Landers that live in Mapango Cliffs and Nyani Grove. They have a tendency to throw fruit.Baboons! There is also an expression, "I'll be a baboon's brother," which has been used by an inhabitant of the Pride Lands. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar ]] During the song Tonight We Strike, a baboon is shown among the unsteadily balanced Pride Landers. Later, Kion, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono go in search of their friend Fuli. Bunga quickly discovers that she is being chased by an angry group of baboons. She manages to keep ahead of them as she flees, but only just. Beshte comes to her aid, lying on the ground so that she can leap over him but standing before the baboons can follow suit, causing them to collide with him. They collapse to the ground, dazed, and Fuli apologizes to them, explaining that she didn't intend to offend them when she commented that they "looked funny" when they scratched their heads. The baboon leader accepts her apology before falling back onto the ground. The Rise of Makuu When Makuu and the crocodiles push the hippos out of Big Springs, this leads to the giraffes moving into the baboons' forest. The baboons are therefore forced to leave their forest, and choose to move into Pride Rock, much to the irritation of the princess. At the time, the Guard is unable to think of a solution to rid Pride Rock of the baboons, and Kion goes off to think. Later, after Makuu is forced out of Big Springs, Ono flies through the air and spots the baboons back in their forest where they belong. Bunga the Wise argues with the Lion Guard]] The Lion Guard attempts to coax a troop of baboons out of the tree in which they are perched, as the tree is about to fall off of a cliff due to the heavy rain. The baboons are unwilling to come down because they are dry in the tree, but Bunga climbs up and farts in their direction, causing them to rapidly flee. The Guard manages to round all the baboons up safely, but to Fuli's annoyance, a couple have perched themselves on her back. The Kupatana Celebration During the song Jackal Style, a jackal pup snatches a berry from an unsuspecting baboon. During Kupatana, Goigoi chases a baboon around the elephants before he is stopped by Fuli. Baboons are later seen feasting on the baobab blossoms with the other Pride Landers. ]] Follow That Hippo! Mtoto calls out a warning to a group of Pride Landers, including a baboon, that the hyenas are attacking. The baboon and the other Pride Landers flee onto a rock, and the Lion Guard arrives to sort things out. Kion asks who saw the hyenas and where they are, and the baboon reports that they are in the grass. Kion orders the hyenas out, but discovers that it was only a young baboon, Gumba, and a young ostrich, Kambuni. Gumba exclaims that they aren't really hyenas, and Kambuni explains that they were just playing Lion Guard. Gumba adds that it was all Mtoto's idea. He later explains more about their game, telling the Guard that Mtoto always plays as Beshte and whoever is last plays Bunga. He promises not to scare everybody again. the baboon flees from Cheezi]] Later, as Beshte takes Mtoto home, they pass a lake where one baboon is grooming another. Mtoto later meets up with his friends, including the young baboon Gumba. They begin to play Lion Guard, but are interrupted by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. They all manage to escape, spare Mtoto, who the hyenas continue to pursue. Gumba later reports this to the Lion Guard, who go to rescue Mtoto. Mtoto is later seen telling his friends how he and Beshte escaped the hyenas and the crocodiles. Kion even gives Mtoto a muddy Mark of the Guard, and Gumba and Mtoto's other friends surround Kion, begging him to give them a mark next. The Call of the Drongo A baboon appears briefly during Bird of a Thousand Voices. When Tamaa approaches him, he refuses to share his meal of berries. The Imaginary Okapi When the Lion Guard sees Ajabu for the first time, Bunga exclaims, "Well, I'll be a baboon's brother!" The Trouble With Galagos When Badili accidentally growls at the Lion Guard, he claims it was an accident, and that he thought they were baboons. They had been chasing him in his dreams. Fuli comments that she too, has had the same dream. Baboons! Mzingo and his parliament are pursuing Baby Baboon. The Lion Guard arrives and stops them, but Baby Baboon is swept away by an overflowing river. Fuli saves him, and is then tasked with returning him to his mother in Nyani Grove, despite her dislike of baboons being anywhere near her. At Nyani Grove, after a brief journey during which Baby Baboon irritates Fuli by pulling on her ears and tail, Fuli calls to Big Baboon's troop in the Big Baboon Tree. Big Baboon explains that Baby Baboon is from the top of Mapango Cliffs, not Nyani Grove. Before Fuli leaves, the troop hurls baobabs at her, and she angrily declares that baboons are always throwing fruit before rushing off. Fuli soon loses track of Baby Baboon, only to have him throw fruit at her from a tree. As she tries to get him under control, she performs the the song "Baboons!," lamenting the mischievous nature of the animals. Finally, he returns to his position on her back, and they resume their journey. They avoid Mzingo and two other vultures and reach Mapango Cliffs. Baby Baboon instantly departs and makes his way to the top, causing Fuli to sigh and indignantly say "Baboons." Baby Baboon's mother runs out to meet him, but the vultures take the opportunity to attack. Fuli and Baby Baboon's Troop of baboons battle them until they flee, and the baboons descend from the Cliffs, chanting Fuli's name. Baby Baboon's mother thanks Fuli for saving her son. Ono the Tickbird Kifaru the rhino charges into Big Baboon Tree, frightening the baboons away. The Traveling Baboon Show All of the animals in the Pridelands come watch Uroho, Mwevi and Mwizi. aka The Traveling Baboon Show. Soon the guard finds out that they are food theives and save them from Janja's clan in the Outlands. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Ono then calls Kion, with the hyenas back for another shot at the elephants, and this time, the baboons as well. When he arrives, the Lion Guard conjure up a plan to take out the hyenas using the Roar, by luring them to a dead end where Kion can overlook the other animals. With the other Guard members holding off the hyenas, Kion climbs up to a cliff, and prepares to use the Roar. Before he can, Fuli draws his attention to the darkening storm clouds above them, Kion calms down, and uses the Roar, sending the hyenas flying. He questions the baboons, and Ono explains that the baboons always follow the elephants to new water sources in the dry season. With the elephant understanding her own responsibilities in the Circle of Life, Kion wishes Ma Tembo luck on finding water, and the Guard leaves. Although they wish they could help, they understand that they have other responsibilities of their own. Kion decides to inform his father of the situation. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas Fuli is trying to gather berries, but with no luck. She hears a call from the tree above her, and Uroho makes his presence known, also revealing Mwizi and Mwevi. Fuli is quick to remember the Traveling Baboon Show, and the trio start to help gather berries for her. Fuli expresses her gratitude and, when Uroho asks what they're for, she explains that it's a performance for a friend. Remembering that the show requires baboons, she asks if they'd be interested, and Uroho asks to hear more. Later the baboons preform "The Twelve Ways of Christmas" for Timon and Pumbaa. {| | Beshte and the Beast Ono spots the Army Of Scar in the Pridelands and warns the Lion Guard. Kion suggets to Nyani Grove to get to them. Shujaa, decides to cut down the trees in the grove so the guard can go through. The baboons start to panic out of their tree Kion orders Beshte and Fuli to calm them down. {| | data-source="pre"| The Queen's Visit When Queen Dhahabu is touring the Pride Lands with Fuli, Tiifu and Zuri. The Queen learns about baboons who are leaping over a disgruntled Fuli. Jackals come to attack the girls and they scare off the baboons. Battle for the Pride Lands As the Lion Guard make their way out of the Pride Lands to the Tree of Life. Big Baboon and Baby Baboon's troop come to say goodbye to Fuli. Return to the Pride Lands Fuli comes home to the Pride Lands with her new friend Azaad and shows him around the Pride Lands. The baboons welcome the two cheetahs home. Notable Baboons in The Lion Guard *Baby Baboon's Troop *Big Baboon's Troop *Baby Baboon *Baby Baboon's Mother *Big Baboon *Gumba *Gumba's Mother *Uroho *Mwevi *Mwizi *The Traveling Baboon Show Trivia *Baboons have been mistakenly referred to as monkeys by Ono, whilst reporting to Kion. Although this may be because baboons are a type of monkey. References Category:Animals Category:Baboons Category:Mammals Category:Monkeys Category:Pride Landers Category:Primates Category:Real Life